Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 2$
Solution: Add $6$ to both sides: $(4x - 6) + 6 = 2 + 6$ $4x = 8$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{8}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 2$